


A Gentle Reminder

by DominaRava



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kelpie Sidon, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: Sometimes we all need a little help to remember the little things, as the Prince is made aware of The Reader's potentially problematic forgetfulness!





	A Gentle Reminder

The sound of a sharp alarm clipped through the air as the two of you sat with each other on the side of the river. The modern sound clashing the elegance of old world fae decor, making Sidon glance over at you as you fumbled for your phone. 

_"What's that for?"_ He asked coolly.

Finally shutting it up you replied, "Its for my medication. It's just a reminder, but I'm dumb and didn't bring them with me." 

Shifting under the light sifting through the leaves his eyebrow rose curiously, _"Why did not bring them with you? Were you simply forgetful?"_

"That and it's kind of annoying to carry around bottles all day- and it just isn't really practical for me, ya know?" You said with slight sigh before standing, "But, I should get back and take them. If I don't do it now- I'll forget completely."

Sidon smiled warmly and nodded, _"Of course~ Your health should always be top priority, it's best we get this taken care of."_

With that, the two of you started back to the villa. As the two of you spoke of other things and he continued to teach you more about the surrounding flora, while the gears in his head turned with sweet concern for you. 

\-- 

The next evening you found yourself outside surrounded by the eternal twilight with him. Again, the shrill chirp of your alarm went off as the two of you practiced your sparring. It was more of him teaching you how to fight for yourself than practice to him, but still the time was enjoyable. This time you had brought a small bag with you for your pills, sheathing your saber and jogging over to your bag. 

Sidon followed up behind you and watched as you pulled out a couple of different sized orange pill bottles. He watched as you pulled one of each of the containers and washed them down with a full swallow of water. 

You noticed he had been pretty much staring at you the whole time, you smirked at him as you finished, "What's up?" 

_"Oh-! Ah-!"_ He stammered, _"I have this for you- I was hoping this would help make it a touch easier to carry around your medication-"_

As he spoke, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a small golden container. Holding it out, you could see the little details of shells and seahorses against a blue background. You carefully took it from his hand and pressed the clasp, to have the top pop open slightly. Opening it with the flat of your thumb, you could see three compartments inside. 

You looked back up at him with a gleaming grin, "Did you get this just for me?"

 _"Of course I did. Once I learned of your inconvenience, I sought a way to ease your annoyance. I hoped this would help- the only caveat to that is you still have to remember to bring it with you."_ He said with a chuckle. 

Giving his arm a push you giggled too, "Fuck you- I'm not that forgetful." 

Again his eyebrow rose as if to say _'Are you sure about that?'_ , but again you pushed him playfully before he scooped you up close. 

You kissed his cheek and nuzzled him close, "Thank you, this was really sweet- I can promise I won't forget, how I could forget such a thoughtful gift from you~?" 

The blush on his cheeks darkened, _"I'm glad, you're quite welcome. I am just pleased you will be getting use from it."_ He paused for a moment before stepping back and unsheathing his sword once more, a taunting grin ever present, _"Now, where were we?"_

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
